


Much Ado About Pocky

by daisydiversions



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, commoner outings, crossovers that burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram accompanies Yuuri to an Earthian grocery store.  Hijinks.  Obviously there are hijinks ensuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Pocky

Wolfram tilted his head curiously to the side, examining the flashy cardboard box with interest. He’d lost track of Yuuri at some point, his fiancé becoming bored of identifying each thing that struck Wolfram’s fancy and wondering off to actually do the shopping, rather than just looking at it. Wolfram had been too distracted by all the strange foreign items, despite his initial insistence on coming solely to keep his fiancé honest, to object. 

“Po- poe. Key,” he tried, the word heavy and odd on his tongue, but the dark green background and obscenely phallic objects in the foreground were appealing, and he removed it from the shelf to examine closer.

However, another hand closed around the box at the same time and Wolfram looked up to see another blonde, one much taller than himself, eyes wide with childlike innocence. “Haruhiiii! Look what I found!”

“Tamaki-sempai, please don’t yell in the supermarket,” chastised the brunet behind him as she pulled her arm out of the other boy’s grip. “That’s just Pocky. You must have seen Renge-san eat it at some point.”

Tamaki gasped in shock, placing his newly unoccupied hand over his heart and eyed the box with relish, tears forming in his eyes. “Food that doubles as use for commoners and otaku. Chocolate that brings the masses together. What a beautiful concept.” 

Sparkles appeared around his head even as Wolfram tugged impatiently to regain control over the candy. “I must try it! Haruhi, lead us to the commoners’ purchasing counter!”

“Now just a minute! This is my weird human snack thing and I insist you drop it immediately.” Wolfram glared at the pair, griping the package tighter and wishing he could set them both on fire and be done with it. Or maybe just the big one.

They stared at him blankly for a minute, Tamaki muttering something about his choice of wearing a tie without a collared shirt and Haruhi about the unusually large number of natural blondes Japan seemed to have developed since she’d started at Ouran, before Tamaki, smiling seductively, pulled him close and lifted his chin with one gentle hand. “My apologies, Miss. My regard for your happiness remains unwavering. Shall we indulge in this treat together, so that it might aid in our path to become one?”

The roses that sprung up matched the red that flared up in Wolfram’s cheeks. “W- wh- WHAT?!”

“Great.” Haruhi rolled her eyes. “Sempai, the grocery store is not a proper place for this sort of disgusting display.”

“Disgusting??” Tamaki wailed, suddenly breaking away from a still sputtering Wolfram, the roses wilting and morphing into snowflakes with which he was promptly buried. “Papa was only trying to bring the commoner joy!”

“Commoner?!” Wolfram bristled. Haruhi, whom the horrible, food stealing boy was currently beseechingly draped over, sighed in exasperation, but seemed disinclined to comment further. “Look here, human. The line of Bielefeld is the most pres--“

“And you say that I’m the one who needs to be watched,” came the cold voice of Yuuri, who had seemingly been watching the whole scene, full bags in both hands and a grim set to his face. 

“Yuuri! This utter cad was trying to--“

“Ahh, ah. I wonder if Conrad will play baseball with me when I get back. I’m sure he isn’t wondering off, looking to get picked up by strange men.”

“Y- Yuuri! I wasn’t doing anything of the sort! I was att- He was taking my- Yuuri!!” 

Tamaki and Haruhi watched the two leave, one pleading and the other ignoring, before turning towards each other. 

“Do all commoners behave that oddly?”

She snatched carton from his hand. “Not nearly as weird as you, sempai.”

Proceeding to the check out, mostly ignoring the bits of ash in the air, remnants of Tamaki’s disintegration, Haruhi allowed a small smile to tug at her lips and tossed the box of Men’s Pocky into her basket.


End file.
